


My Only Sunshine

by crookedyovth



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedyovth/pseuds/crookedyovth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy when skies are gray.<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.</p><p>Please don't take </p><p>my sunshine </p><p>away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

Tony sat in the hard hospital chairs next to Jaime's bed, the sound of the monitors filling the room. Looking down at his tattooed hands holding one of Jaime's, his eyes shut tight willing away the rush of tears threatening to fall.

_No. I’m not crying. Not again. I have to be strong, for the both of us. He’s gonna pull through this, I know he can._

Just then Jaime's doctor walked up to the door, knocking on the frame lightly.

"Hello there Tony, you doing okay?" the doctor asked, his voice soft and sincere.

"Yeah no, I'm fine I guess..." Tony sighed and looked up, his eyes red and puffy from the last round of tears.

"So uhm...how are things looking? I mean is Jaime gonna wake up? Will he be okay?" his voice cracked as he was trying to get the words out; the thought of Jaime not waking up made his throat feel like it was closing up.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't fully sure yet. The results haven't all come back yet." the doctor sighed, sliding his glasses up into his snowy white hair.

Tony's head hung low as took a shaky breath, blinking back the fresh tears. Everything was so fragile. Everything is so fragile. Life is fragile. You never realize how fragile things are until they break. And now he is fragile too.

At any moment his sunshine could fade away and he can't bear the thought of that ever happening.

* * *

The events of last week played over again in Tony's head. The bright flash of lights as they were blindsided by another car, the screeching of tires on the pavement. He cringed thinking about the impact the other vehicle caused. The sight of Jaime pressed against the steering wheel, knocked out and bloody, was still fresh in his mind. The other car had crashed into the drivers side of the car putting Jaime at the front of the collision.

Soon enough he was stifling yawns and falling asleep in his seat, his hand still grasping the love of his life, his sunshine. His Jaime.

* * *

Hours had passed before Tony was woken by the doctor as he came by once again. Tony stretched out in his seat, yawning.

"So, the results came back." The doctor sighed which caused Tony's heart to sink. _He wouldn't have sighed unless it was bad news. It can't be too bad, no, Jaime was gonna wake up. He has to._

"Jaime's gonna wake up right? He can't die. No he has to wake up!" Tony began to shout, accidentally, not realizing he was.

"Jaime received severe brain trauma in the crash. I’m sorry, but no, he won't be waking up. I'm sorry, Tony." the doctors expression was mournful and sincere, he knew this was gonna be hard on him.

Tony fell to his knees at Jaime's bedside as a sob ripped from his throat, his hands frantically grasping for Jaime's. The tears began to flow down his cheeks as he kissed Jaime's knuckles before resting his head on their joined hands.

This was it. This was the last time he'd get to hold his hand. The moment his sunshine would be taken away.

He drew in a shaky breath before he began singing quietly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray." his voice was shaky and thick as he struggled to sing when his throat felt as if it was closing over.

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take-" Tony was cut off by a sob that escaped his throat, tears streaming down his face.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Tony let his head fall to the mattress, his tears soaking the sheets. _This isn't happening, this is just a nightmare. But I'm not the one sleeping. I'm not the one who won't wake up._

Tony attempted to collect himself, minimizing his sobs, but still unable to stop the tears.

He stood and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. This is it. The last time I'll see Jaime...

Tony looked him over, he hated seeing Jaime so beat up. It shouldn't end like this. There were bruises and deep cuts scattered across his body, his face covered in bruises as well. His left arm was broken along with a few ribs.

 

Tony needed to turn away for a few seconds so he wouldn't cry again. After taking a few deep breaths he faced him again, walking up to the side of the bed and leaning down to kiss Jaime's forehead.

“I love you, Jaime. Remember, you’ll always be my sunshine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> based off this post bronephreinel.tumblr.com/post/40961928374/imagine-person-a-singing-you-are-my-sunshine-as


End file.
